Protect Me Ravish Me
by petitesuccubus
Summary: ** Where bishonens come alive and are ten times sexier. This smutty story revolves around the Edo era (which I actually have no knowledge about :P). The Princess (You) will meet her sexy bodyguard, Kyo. Please do not expect too much though since it's my first fanfiction :) Anyway, I did my best for chapter 1 and I'm looking forward to comments and suggestions. Onegai


Chapter 1 

You always thought that cherry blossoms were pretty in March. Spring had always been your favourite season. But this time, reaching 16, you know that you will not be able to see them with your family anymore. Reaching 16 means you are going to get married.

"Can't I spend another year with my family?" You argued but making sure that you are out of your parent's earshot. The maiden smiled warmly.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Princess. Your Highness wants you to have a better life." She went on washing the dishes. You stared at them and sighed. How you wish you could be as free as them. How you wish you could decide your own future.

"But, Princess, I heard that Prince Shion is a handsome and attractive young man. I'm sure that both of you will make a good couple." Another added. Suddenly injected with excitement, you turned to her. "Is he fun to be with? What if he's all political and serious?"

"I'm sure that wouldn't be too bad." She replied after a long pause.

Actually, you have seen Prince Shion a few times. His royal family was well-known across the globe and it was every girl's dream to have their hands in marriage with him. It was your dream too to have such a refined husband but still, it was a lifetime commitment.

You were also shocked to hear his family's proposal the other day. Prince Shion suddenly asked your father if you were of marriage age. King Shuuhei was more than glad to accept his proposal, saying over and over what a good decision it was. When asked about the reason he wanted to have you as a wife he casually answered that both of you have met as kids. You thought hard. But there wasn't a single memory of having spent a day playing with a royal prince. Anyway, questioning it would be pointless with your father.

"What are you doing here?" You were alarmed to find your mother there. "I've been looking for you all over the place. There is something we have to discuss." You knew it must be regarding your marriage.

"Yes, mother. I have something to say too."

"What?" You were gobsmacked. Your mother's lips pouted. That's a bad sign. She'll blow like a chimney any second if you show another sign of rejection. But it was just too much. First, they forced you into marriage. And now they'll have you followed around by a bodyguard? That's it. You'll completely lose your freedom.

"Father, I am most glad if this guardian happens to be a woman but if he's a man…" You didn't want to imagine the scene. He will see everything.

"This is for your own good. A royal wedding is something that we must protect at any cost. There are other parties that might try to interfere with the wedding. Moreover, the Minamoto royal family is one of the three most renowned royal families in Edo. You might become a target. Just see what happened to Princess Momoka from Kyoto." You shivered a little, remembering what happened to that poor girl. After being raped, she was thrown into a lake just a kilometre from your castle.

"But –" King Shuuhei raised his hand, a sign to forbid you from arguing more. As a filial daughter, you bowed your head and was about to leave the room, fighting back tears when your mother invited the so-called guardian to come in.

"You don't have to worry no more, Princess for now you will be safe in this man's hand." Your mother smiled tenderly at the man next to him.

"Princess, I present to you, Kyo, the strongest swordsman around Japan." King Shuuhei nodded, indicating Kyo to come and introduce himself to you. "He is very strong. You won't have to fear anything."

You stared at the man in front of you. His hair was about the same length as yours, dark and silky, though he was way taller than you were, standing proud and having to bend a little to look at you. His glinting, red eyes caught your attention. If you have one thing to fear, it's this man. You gulped.

"My Princess, I will be your new bodyguard. I'm Kyo. It's a pleasure to be of your service." When he smiled, your heart skipped a beat. _He's scary,_ you thought.

"Thank you." You managed to respond after what felt like hours. "Please take good care of me, Kyo."

"… And this is the kitchen. You are allowed to go here anytime as long as you don't have any bad intention as there are maidens here who will very much appreciate it if you don't lay your hands on them. And over there is the garden. That's where father usually meditates." You went on and on, showing places in the castle to Kyo. He just nodded quietly.

"And this is my room. I appreciate it if you respect my privacy, Kyo so this place is off-limit for you lest if I'm in trouble." You took a huge breath and smiled. "Anything you would like to ask?" He stared at you questioningly.

"Ah, and is it possible if I ask you to have a haircut any day soon? Your hair is most charming but I doubt that it suits your profession." You added when you thought he didn't have anything to ask.

"Sure, anything for the Princess. I'll do it right away." He went to a corner and sat. _What?_

"Erm… so are you going to leave my room now?" You politely asked.

"No, this is where I'll be sleeping. If I'm not mistaken, your father has ordered me to keep you close with me so that I can always see where you are as to avoid any trouble so he told me to sleep in your room." He nonchalantly said.

"What? Father would never approve of that. This is a Princess's room, you know."

"Then go ask him."

"Fine. And if father said the opposite you will leave this room at once. And please don't forget what I told you about your hair." You left the room, feeling annoyed. _Who does he think he is?_ It's undeniable that _that_ man was emitting a sexy aura non-stop and it's true that _that _man was… yeah, attractive. No, very attractive. In fact, you found yourself getting addicted to his rare, red eyes but that didn't mean he can do and say anything he wants, right?

"Yes, I did ask him to sleep in your room. As I said, it's for your safety. I don't want any bad things to befall you, Princess. Please just respect this decision of mine. Trust me, alright?" And you can't say anything to that.

_Great, _you thought. _Now I have to spend my privacy with a total stranger. And he's annoyingly hot too. Why does he have to be hot anyway? Aren't bodyguards big and grotesque? _The thought of having those kinds of bodyguards instead chilled you. On second thought, you prefer Kyo.

"Did you ask him?" Kyo suddenly appeared out of nowhere you were so shocked.

"Don't scare me like that. You're a swordsman not a ninja, right?" You finally noticed. He cut his hair. Now it's short and he looked even manlier than before. You caught yourself glancing at him for too long. _That was dangerous..._

"My bad. Have you showered? Dinner? " He asked emotionlessly.

"Pardon? I'm sorry, Kyo but wherever you came from I believe that they address their princess formally, don't they? Why not you?"

"I prefer addressing people that way. You have a problem?" You were so stunned with his answer that you almost throw a punch at him.

"Why, aren't you a little rude, Kyo?"

"So what do I call you, _Princess?_" The way he said it annoyed you more. Angry and hungry, you left him to shower. _There's no use communicating with this monster._

"If you're going to shower, I'll have to join you."

"Forget it, pervert!" Feeling so very mad, you ran to the bathroom and quickly locked the door, not wanting to bump into him.

"Stop acting so childish. Let me in." Kyo knocked the door a couple of times but so drowned with madness, you had no intention of opening it for him. _Let him knocked until midnight,_ you thought.

"Don't be bothered! I won't need your assistance actually. Father has been overly exaggerating about all this. That's why, I don't need you. Don't even come near me. I don't need you. _Ever._"

Kyo was quite for a moment, letting the whole words sunk in him. He wasn't angry. Not at all. Instead, he felt kind of amused. He didn't know you would react so childish after a little tease. He sneered, imagining what it would be like if suddenly something happened to you on that spot. Would you be crying and begging him for mercy? Somehow, he felt turned on seeing you begging your life while he –

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kyo heard a loud scream from inside the bathroom. _That was fast._ He thought, holding his sword and without hesitant, slashed the door to two.

He was greeted with puffs and puffs of steam, he can barely see you. The bathroom was so warm and he could instantly feel relaxed there. A few centimetres away, he can make out your figure. To his surprise, he saw a big snake entangling you. "Wow." He whistled, aware that you're naked at the top.

"That's one perverted snake. _And _that was fast." He said coolly as if there weren't any gigantic cold-blooded animal there waiting to devour you.

"What are you doing? Get this thing off me at once – Emm!" You were both scared and embarrassed at the same time (scared of imagining your death and embarrassed at how exposed you were right now in front of Kyo) and you just wanted to disappear but the snake prevented any further movement and had been crawling low down your thighs and pass your mouth.

"Ah, but I am not supposed to go near you nor come to you to help, right?" He just stood there stealing glances at your boobs. And you knew that.

"Can't – can't you see that I'm about to be crushed by this reptile?" You sounded so desperate that he couldn't stop chuckling. "Hey…" You really wanted to switch places with him now.

"But the Princess's order is absolute." He said, smiling with victory.

"Please…" You begged. You can feel the snake had started to hug you tighter with the intention of wanting to crush your bones. "Ahh!" You let a small yelp escape. Seeing you on the verge of passing out, Kyo became worried but he had his pride to take care of.

"Please!" you managed a scream. "Kyo, I'll do anything. Just do something about this snake." And that was the last straw for Kyo. He heard what he wanted and he's pretty sure that he'll get it. Without letting a second pass by, he ripped the snake apart. You shivered.

"Thank-thank you." And you collapsed on the floor.

"You better not forget what you had just promised, Princess." He said and left, grinning.

"I… apologise." You muttered but he could still hear it steer clear.

"So it was one of the maids?" Your father asked during dinner. He heard the scream too.

"Yes." Kyo replied. "Apparently, one of the snakes had made its way in somehow. The maid saw. I've taken care of it so there's nothing to fear anymore."

They fell for it. You were so thankful that your parents weren't as smart as people thought they were. You had no idea as to why Kyo had to lie for your sake but you were thankful for that too. He probably thought it's best not to let the folks know about your bad behaviour towards him. Otherwise, you'll be punished. _No. he can't be that kind…_ You remembered about your promise and suddenly turned white. _What could he want from me? Money? Title? The castle? _You imagined lots of things but it never came near to what Kyo was thinking right now.

He was so fixed on his food it was as if the earlier incident never happened. His red eyes caught your attention again. To your surprise, he stared right at you. You swore you saw him smiling at you. All of a sudden you can feel yourself pulsating and your knees turned into jelly.

"Thank God the princess isn't harmed, though." He added after a long pause.

"Of course she won't be harmed. She had you to look after him, Kyo. That's why I entrusted her safety in your hands." King Shuuhei smiled warmly at Kyo.

"But it might happen where the princess refuse to be helped or looked after by her personal bodyguard. What should we do if that happens, Your Majesty?" Kyo deliberately asked. You can feel yourself blushing.

"What? Nonsense. If my princess refuses you, I definitely need to do something about it. I'll ground her until her marriage." You gulped.

"I see. We don't want that to happen, do we, Princess?" He looked at you. You reluctantly shook your head. "No."

"I'm… sorry. I know what I did was a huge disgrace for a princess. I let myself overcome by too much emotions so will you accept my apology?" You asked him with shame.

"That's fine. I'll need to get along with you anyway." He settled on a red velvety cushion in your room.

"So, about the reward… I'll see how much I can pay you. Don't worry, you'll still get paid. Now, turn around." You reached for the key to your safe inside the drawer.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." He stood up again and approached you. "I don't want money."

"Then… a title? This castle?" He shook his head, smirking. "What then?"

He went nearer and nearer until you can feel his breath on your face. A long finger traced your face. Your stomach made a somersault. He whispered something in your ear and you melted : "_I want you."_

"St-stop that!" You retreated a few steps back from him. "What do you think you're doing? I'll tell everyone!"

"Fine with me. I'm holding some of your secrets too."

"You –" You can never finish your sentence as he locked your wrists against the wall. Feeling his breath, you shrank. "Stop." You managed, eyes tightly closed.

"But you promised." He was still smiling and you can't help but admire that winning smile of his. To your horror, he smelled you, starting from your neck and down to your chest.

"Kyo!" You shook your hands but it was useless. He's way, _way_ stronger than you were. He sniffed your scent and stared at your petrified expression. Somehow, he was turned on. He was so turned on that he can barely contain his lust anymore.

"I want your first time." He said softly and licked your earlobes. You cringed, to your surprise, not with disgust but with pleasure. _I'm scared. I'm so scared. Will I get raped? Kyo's going to rape me?_ Your brain is a whirlpool of questions. But you knew that you don't have enough time to answer all that. You're getting weaker, falling by his spell.

"Kyo, I beg you…" His lips were getting closer to yours. Your eyes were still tightly closed but your other senses can still detect how far he was from you. Finally, he closed his distance between your lips and his. Again, you struggled to get free but to no avail. It was impossible now. Not only because of his strength but because you lost. You lost against your lust.

Surprisingly, his lips were so soft. At first, it started with a brush. Then, he pressed his lips harder and you can't resist not pressing yours too. While kissing you, his thumbs were stroking your wrists, drawing circles and injecting more pleasure into you. A jolt of electricity shot through you making you numb.

He made an opening with his lips and there entered his tongue.

"Emm!" You were so shocked that you accidently bit his lips.

"Ow…" Your lips parted and you felt a rush of disappointment. _It's over?_ You opened your eyes and more surprised to see his lower lip bleeding.

"Ah… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." You didn't know what to do. _What will you do when you accidentally bit someone's lip?_

"Take responsibility." Kyo said as if knowing what's in your head. He threw you gently on the bed, tossed his sword on the floor and locked your hands with his. He continued on where he stopped. As he licked your lips, you can taste his blood. Seeing your half-dazed look, he took the chance to dart his tongue inside yours and explored the insides of your mouth without reluctance.

He pressed his body closer on top of yours, giving you no chance to escape. That wasn't necessary anymore actually. You won't go anywhere. Not until you're fully satisfied.

"Princess," His red eyes met yours. "Please, move your tongue a little." Just with that, you can feel your down there churning and became more wet.

"No way!"

"Do it." You found his dominance somehow arousing. After exchanging saliva, your tongue can no longer bear the restraints. You wanted to explore his mouth too. Your tongues were intertwining around each other's, leaving you breathless. No. you really were literally breathless. You needed oxygen. You parted your lips from him and inhaled a whole lot of oxygen. But his lips quickly covered yours again and the sound of lips smacking grew louder.

_I want him to kiss me and let me drink his saliva. I want him to bury his face in my chest. I want him to lick my down there… _To your realization, you couldn't stop fantasising him doing all those to you. You felt ashamed. But it felt good. It was an open French kiss now and you still can't get enough of it.

At long last, he separated his lips from yours. You didn't know that it was this frustrating not feeling satisfied. You were surprised with how much more you still crave for him. Both of you were breathing hard.

He stared at you with his oh-so-sexy eyes and grinned. "That's it for today, Princess." You absent-mindedly nodded. He found it cute and gave you a peck on the cheek. "I'll leave you sexually frustrated for tonight." He chuckled and left the room.

Your mind was blank. _But I still want more…_

It was dangerous. _Too dangerous._ _If she finds out, I won't be able to face her anymore. _Kyo was not walking straight anymore. He, too, was actually so very deeply sexually frustrated. He really, _really_ wanted to ravish the Princess and made you his tonight but that would be wrong.

He was thinking about your chest moving up and down against his pressed body. He was thinking about your ever so soft pink lips. He was thinking about your fragrant hair. He was thinking about your milky skin. He was seeing you naked in front of him and ready to be ruined by him. He wanted you so much that he just wanted to go back and finished what he started. _No. Not now._

Kyo stared at his crotch. The bulge was still small but enough to make the Princess cry out of pleasure tonight. Imagining that, the bulge grew bigger and more obvious on his fabric.


End file.
